Barachiel
| alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Barachiel ( ), the Messenger, was a member of the Celestial Hebdomad and ruler of Lunia, the Silver Heaven of Mount Celestia. His symbol was the lion. He was also the herald of the Hebdomad, the leader of Celestia's defenses, the leader of the trumpet archons, and a patron of mortal heralds. Description Barachiel was a regal tome archon standing nine feet (three meters) tall. Sexless, but with masculine features, he had impressive, silver-feathered wings above his shoulders. His skin was silver, and his eyes were dark purple. Barachiel clothed himself in a long violet robe speckled with glowing stars. Abilities Barachiel had all of the powers common to tome archons. In addition to these, unique magical abilities were available to him. He could detect chaos and see any creature as they truly were. By thought alone, he could consecrate an area with positive energy, illuminate an area with a light as bright as day, surround his head with a flaming crown of brilliance so bright to blind foes, alter dreams or send nightmares, dispel all but the most powerful magical effects, make a site holy, instill hope in subjects within range, send a short message to an individual anywhere in the multiverse, defend himself with a mystical shield, fill an evil creature with intense feelings of remorse, entrap an evil creature in light, and grant a subject a vision of the Seven Heavens. He could blind his enemies by smiting them with holy power. With a single, spoken holy word, he could slay or banish wicked beings, and with another, he could stun them. He could also whisper messages to recipients at a distance. Once a day, Barachiel could resurrect anyone who had died or perform another miracle. Barachiel could electrify any metal weapon that he held in his hands and cause it to launch a bolt of lightning at any enemy within 100 feet (30 meters). Barachiel preferred to use this electricity in battle, but if his enemies were immune to lightning, he would resort to his other magical powers. Possessions Barachiel's personal weapon was a large longsword. He also carried the same sort of magical silver trumpet wielded by trumpet archons. Barachiel ruled from the Citadel of the Stars, a fortress located on the shore of the Silver Sea. Activities Barachiel rarely had much to do in his role as defender of the Seven Heavens. As herald of the Hebdomad he would direct the trumpet archons in delivering messages. He was also tasked with seeing to the spread of law and goodness on the Material Plane. On occasion, he might even deliver messages to the Material Plane himself, if the message was important enough to warrant such a powerful messenger. In the Realms, some lawful good clerics dedicated themselves to Barachiel's cause. While he could not grant spells directly, he would petition their patron deity to grant them access to unique spells and enhanced skills at intimidation and diplomacy. Relationships One of Barachiel's champions was Ziamiral, a sword archon who served as commander of one of Barachiel's standing celestial armies. Appendix References Connections Category:Tome archons Category:Inhabitants of Lunia Category:Inhabitants of Mount Celestia Category:Inhabitants of the House of the Triad Category:Inhabitants of the Planes of Law Category:Inhabitants of the Upper Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Members of the Celestial Hebdomad Category:Celestial paragons Category:Sexless Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender